I Do Not Wish to Love You
by KandHforever
Summary: Russia wants Belarus and Lithuania to marry, so they may help each other in hard times  and so Bella will leave him be . What if something completely conditional in the beginning turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

My second Hetalia fanfic. I have no idea if the first was any good or not, I only received one review. So hopefully this will help me see if I have hope in this fandom! This is somewhat based on a historical event, so see if you can guess it! P.S., I'm not sure about Natalya's personality totally, so I'm going to make her a little quiet, but not shy.

Disclaimer: Like no one else on this site, I do not and never will own Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

Natalia sat quietly reading Pravda. She looked forward to reading it whenever it came out. She inwardly smiled as she realized she had read every copy ever made. She folded it gently when finished, not to wrinkle its genius. Natalia was sure she would return to it time and time again for advice on how to carry on properly.

Natalia sighed. Why does Russia want everyone to become one with him _expect her_? It just didn't make sense. Of course, things that do and do not make sense are hardly related in _love_, she assured herself. "Big brother Russia will come to his senses someday. He thinks I am pretty. He loves me...just like a sister... This is enough for a proper marriage I say."

As she bit into a some-what stale biscuit, she heard a knock at the door. "Russia? Are you here to marry me finally?" Natalia ran to the door and swung it open.

"Uh, sorry, it's Toris, actually-" And that was as far as he got.

_Again_, this obsessed Baltic has showed up at _her _house, knocked on her door. And again, she closed the door in his face.

"_Natalia_! Please open up!" came from the door, along with crying and a few Lithuanian swear words.

Eventually, it began to rain heavily. Natalia looked out the window (the one Toris _wasn't _ peeping in from) and thought.

_Poor guy...maybe I should be nice just this once so I never have to be nice to him again?_

Biscuit in hand, she opened the door. Toris rushed in. "Thank you so much! My, aren't you looking lovely? Of course you always are beautiful..." Toris looked away and began again, feeling tension rising. "Anyway, *cough* Russia has a request. He...thinks that we should get...married."

Suddenly, Toris felt himself pushed to the ground, and Natalia pinning him down, "I marry no one, save Big Brother Russia."

"B-but it was on Russia's recommendation..."

"Does he wish to get rid of me _this _way? For lord's sakes! **You** are as good as he could come up with?" Natalia moved from on top of Toris to her couch and sat turned away from the middle Baltic.

"It isn't that he wants to get rid of you, I believe. He just wishes for your well-being. I suppose it would do me well also to have such a strong willed wife. Think, I am pretty good at exciting people in battle, and you...well you might just scare them enough for them to retreat. Neither of us are super rich, but maybe with an alliance?"

Natalia sat motionless. After a while, she replied with a cold, loud voice, "You **do not understand**. I do not want Russia for _Russia_, I want Russia for who he is. Strong, protective, and...so cute."

"Aren't I cute? Com' on, listen to me," Toris went and sat next to Natalia, secretly wondering why she hadn't already done away with him, "Sometimes we love someone and it goes to waste. You may be pretty damn insistent, but that just drives him away faster. If you marry me, after we have helped each other a lot, he might change his mind."

"He might...but that would be stupid of me. I couldn't...um...share vital regions with you. That is saved for Russia. We would have no physical relationship. Not that I want one," she added quickly.

Toris thought. There really was no way to convince this girl. He didn't blame her. It was obvious she hated him, and loved Russia. But it was also obvious Russia didn't love her like she wanted him to.

"What if I said I loved you?"

"I would say go away creeper."

Of course she would. This day was turning into a huge lump of fail for Toris. "Okay. I'll be leaving now..."

Natalia turned around. "Does...Poland have anything to say on the matter?"

"Po-chan said it was okay. He wasn't that happy, either, though."

"Big Brother really said this?"

Toris smiled and cautiously touched her hand, looking straight into her eyes, "I wouldn't ever lie to you. I'd be afraid you'd kill me."

Natalia giggled softly and Toris stared in disbelieving. Had me made Natalia...laugh? Even just a little?

"I'll do it for Brother Russia. But for no other reason, understand?"

Toris jumped up and clapped, "Yes ma'am! Oh Bella we'll be so happy! We'll live on the border and we'll have a dog and -" remains of biscuit shoved into his mouth.

"Shut up Litvok. Here," She placed her collection for Pravda in his arms, "read these so we may have some common ground."

Everything was going too well. Though it was purely conditional, Toris was to wed Natalia. He quickly left to leave his future bride time to think.

Again Natalia sighed. What had she done? She had fully intended on hurting this idiot...but she hadn't. _ I must be becoming too soft._

Marraige wasn't a big deal anyway. Just something nations do when they are weak. Heck, Lithuania and Poland had at one time been married (one can only wonder if Toris had showed Feliks his...*cough*). Purely conditional. She was being a good girl, even, for agreeing. Maybe Russia would see what a lovely young woman she was becoming and would swoop her away.

On the other hand, he might not. Would living with Toris be that bad? **Yes**. He was...nice...but so annoying to her. A hindrance. Someone _in the way_ of her and Brother becoming one. But this was how Russia wanted it. And so it was.

* * *

I hope this isn't bad. This is a _little bit _based on the Cooperation Agreement Lithuania and Belarus signed not long ago, I believe. If anyone wants me to continue, I will, but if not I will stop here. All it takes for me to continue is one request for it so if you would like me to continue say so :)

Please please please review and help me with OOC-ness! I think Liet is pretty good, but I'm not sure about Bella. She's not mentioned much...

**P.S. I know that Litvok is pretty much an American term for a person of Lithuanian decent. But...oh well...And pleaseeee don't take offense (**it isn't very nice...**)! I love you all! :')**


	2. Chapter 2

:3 I has a continue!

* * *

This was...odd. Nothing ever seemed to go this well for Toris. Heck, he'd go as for as to say he should have been dead. But in his mind, they were not yet engaged. No. Before that could happen, he needed a bright, beautiful ring for his beauty of a future _wife_. But something struck him. What kind of ring would she _like_? Big and extravagant or small and simple? In the dmiddle, he concluded, would be just perfect. Maybe a silver band with a single medium-large diamond? Simple..yet elegant. He could almost picture her showing it off to the other female nations. Well, almost. Okay, not really, but she would love it anyways...Maybe Feliks would have a better idea. He was in touch with his feminine side, but could still see from a man's point of view, also. So off to Poland's!

Feliks sat in his favorite burgundy velvet armchair when Toris walked in. "Like, knock much?" Feliks greeted him in his oh-so-typical way.

"Oh! Sorry Poland, I wasn't thinking!" Toris apologized quickly.

"It's like, totally fine dude! Chill a little. Wha'dya want?"

"Oh...I was wondering if you could help me figure out what kind of ring I should buy for Bella. She actually said yes!"

Feliks's bubblegum-flavored lollipop dropped to the floor as his jaw dropped. He scooted up in his chair, "No **way**. I, like, refuse to believe you are marrying that total b-"

Toris sighed and nodded, "I somehow expected that reaction. Ms. Natalia is a nice girl, so just help me. Lord knows she deserves something wonderful." Poland looked away and thought. It would make him feel _horrible _if he loved someone so desperately but they ignored him. Natalia put up with that on a daily basis. On the other hand, this was his_ best friend_ she was taking away! But it couldn't be avoided. Poland nodded.

"I, like, guess I could help you. But it'll like, cost you some major zloty!" he stood and Toris offhandedly observed his clothing. It was unusually appropriate compared to his usual weekend attire. Long sleeve white button down, black slacks, and a pink tie...what's the occasion? It was very nice, but odd. "Like, why ya looking at me weird?"

"Uh, your clothes are...unusually mild," Toris tried. Of course he wouldn't hurt Poland's feelings...but just to make sure.

"Oh. Heh, I sorta figured you would like, bring Ms. Natalia with you or something. I forget this is _Bella _we're talking about...So! Girl advice huh? No, _fashion _advice. Eh, Both."

Feliks strutted off toward his bedroom. What was he up to? Toris heard what sounded like rattling hangers, a hairspray can spraying, and assorted other noises.

Soon enough, Feliks returned in a dress similar to Natalia's but pink and lacy, his hair adorned with a white bow. This was his advice...?

"Um...Poland? How does this help me?"

"Duh! Silly, I am not Poland, I'm, like, Belarus! Just ask me anything!" 'Belarus' plopped down on 'her' chair and smiled sweetly.

Toris face palmed. _Well communication _is _key after all_. "Okay..._Natalia_, I think that maybe you would like a more simple ring, with a silver band and one large diamond. What do you think?"

"Like,_ puke!_ No way. I think I'd like a diamond studded band with...a sapphire in the middle! Big diamonds are like, out as far as I'm concerned!"

Toris nodded. "Really think so? That does sound nice. It must be _real _though." Toris looked over to see Poland reaching at..._inappropriate _places.

"Geez, these tights ride up in all the _wrong _places, if ya like, know what I mean..."

"Poland!"

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, wondering if he had indeed spoken out loud, "What about engagement ring? I think a silver band would like, be good for that. Hey, want some wodka?"

...

And so, Toris bought his rings and returned to Natalia's house. It was almost dark, and damp, and cold. And Natalia wouldn't let him in.

_I guess she doesn't like me..._

So he found the approximate location of her bedroom. He really could only guess, but he could see long, white lace curtains inside a window that probably lead to her room.

He waited until he could see the figure of a girl with long braids and a long, white night dress between the gapes in lace.

He looked around. Toris spotted some small pebbles and began tossing them at the aforementioned window. From inside he heard a scream of frustration.

Did he _never learn_? Natalia knew that he was (as much as she wished to say otherwise) in love with her. He had not cared when she broke his limbs or fingers, it just drove him back more. He was too busy liking her to notice, or care. _Why couldn't Russia be that perfect?_

Wait, no! Not perfect! It would be perfect with Russia, but not this ugly Lithuanian! It was quite disgusting in fact. But...she was to marry him.

The pebbles kept coming. She almost admired his patience.

_Just this once._

Natalia opened up her window, and stood leaned out of it, looking down to see where Toris was (her house was two stories). Her curtains found their way out and blew in the breeze...romantically. How odd.

"Oh, hello Ms. Natalia! I have something for you," Toris yelled upwards.

"For...me?" She whispered, not really wanting him to hear her surprise. She rarely received anything that she didn't buy herself. "Um...I already locked the front door. Climb up?"

"C-climb?"

"To _weak_?"

Toris shook his head and tested a vine. Sturdy enough. He felt his way up the ivy and quickly landed on Natalia's window sill. The curtains still swayed weirdly. "I didn't want to harm your beautiful plants, that's all. They seem fine thought. Uh...may I come in?"

"Might as well."

Toris jumped into her room. It was...certainly expected. It was painted white, but with many select pages of Pravda pasted up here and there. A large bed with thick black covers in the corner. A small closet. But a few frilly things dotted the room, like a lamp with a pink shade.

"Very nice room, Bella. Oh, uh...here," Toris got on one knee and took out the band. "I hope you like it...it isn't really that special. Why don't you sit on my raised knee? That's how I always pictured this moment."

Nothing happened. Toris coughed and Bella sneezed. She eyed her dagger lying ten feet away. Too far to get without being noticed ...darn.

"Oh! I forgot. Bella, I have loved you for a while so, will you marry me?"

Silence once again.

Natalia whispered something inaudible. "What's that? I didn't hear, sorry."

"I...I don't want to _love _you. But for Russia, I will pretend not to hate you."

Oh. That's nice... Toris slid the band onto her slim finger and she examined it.

"...what's that it says?" She looked closer, but found it hard to read in the dim light.

"Oh, it says 'I am yours, for you are my angel'. I hope it isn't too sappy..."

Everything went quiet. Toris was almost certain he was going to feel a knife blade through his head, but instead Natalia just stood there, still looking at the ring on her finger.

" 'For you are my angel'," she repeated, "I wish I could be Russia's angel..." Natalia frowned but remained strong. Toris was hoping he would have to comfort her...

"Well, he loves you some. You are family. His baby sister. You _are _his angel, just he doesn't love you romantically. You...scare him." Toris stood and walked to the dagger, "You keep one in your room? Huh...I'd keep it in the living room."

Natalia screamed, "Don't touch that!" She tackled him (for the second time that day) and grabbed the knife away. She held it to his neck, and her eyes glinted like the blade. "Russia gave me that. You do not have permission to touch it. I hate you so much," she seemed to wince at her own words as she looked away from him.

Toris blinked. She could kill him right now if she wanted to. And bury him in the backyard. He hadn't prayed today, so would he go to hell? No, he concluded, he would be fine. On the other hand, he didn't want to die!

Nothing happened. Suddenly Natalia moved the blade away from his neck. "You're bleeding."

Toris touched his neck and looked at his fingers. So he was, but not much. "May I get up to look at it?" Bella got up and he walked to the mirror in the opposite corner of the room. "It's not _that _bad. Just a little cut..."

Natalia led him to her bathroom. "It could get infected. Hold this to it until it stops bleeding," she handed him a cloth soaked in warm water, "About five minutes probably."

"Thank you Bella."

"Don't thank me. What kind of angel would I be if I killed you?" Natalia walked out of the room.

She was going to try to sleep. That's the best way to ignore reality. Sure, you woke up eventually, and felt worse then, but for now it was a blessing. She should have killed him, it would have made her life so much easier. It wouldn't give her what she wanted, though. And why was she afraid of her own words?

Maybe she didn't want to hate him anymore. But she would. Natalia was much to set in her ways to admit to defeat this easily. A warm tear broke out and ran down her cheek, as she feel asleep.

"Bella, it's stopped now...oh," Toris quieted down when he saw her asleep on top of her covers, in a ball. _She's...peaceful for once. I should leave. But she looks cold._

Toris took off his jacket and layed it on top of her. She was so small, even just compared to him. She looked so delicate and thin. _Maybe I should stay to make her a big breakfast tomorrow? Everyone loves good food.  
_

* * *

This was much, MUCH longer than I planned!

I hope it is decent. I...I just can't help but picture Belarus as a real person! I can't make her be too mean! *cries* lol just kidding, but she's too nice. On the other hand, killing Liet would murder the plot!


	3. Happy late Thanksgiving!

Hehehe hi!

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Natalia! I have breakfast ready!"

Natalia ignored him. Did she even hear him? "Uh, Bella?"

Nothing. She just sat down at the dinner table and took a warm cup of French Vanilla coffee in her hand. She smiled as the smoke rose up in streams. They reminded her of a river. "Thank you for the coffee. Where did you get it?"

Toris smiled. So she _had _heard him. "Oh, I just ran to the store. They had it on sale, but it's a very good brand," he sat down in a chair straight across from her, "Do you mind me being here?"

She thought. _Yes_, yes she did. But he had bought her food, he must have because all she kept around was bread, sausage, and cheese for the most part. Natalia was positive she could smell fried eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fresh biscuits. Quiet an impressive spread. "Sinse you bought me food, you may stay. I couldn't eat all of it."

"Oh, thank you. I'll make you a plate," Natalia sighed. Sleep really didn't make things go away. Knifes did, but she was too afraid to kill him.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Natalia asked out of pure curiosity.

"The couch. It's rather comfortable, actually. And I didn't buy _all _of this, Feliks split the cost with me."

Something struck Natalia. What was it? It was familiar, yet much different than usual. "You were with Feliks?"

Toris sat a big plate in front of her, "Yes, he actually came over here to make sure I was alright. I wonder why? Oh, and I hope it's okay...but I invited him and the other Baltics over...if it isn't okay I'll call and tell them not to come!"

Natalia chocked. MORE Toris-es? "I'd rather-"

Before she could finish, Feliks burst through the door with the Baltic countries, and Russia. "Like, is the food ready? I'm _totally _starving to death," he sat at the table, and the others filed in, except Russia.

"Yes, I'm rather famished myself. It smells wonderful, Toris," Estonia complimented, and then took a piece of bacon.

Toris just smiled painfully. Of course Natalia wouldn't want anyone else here. She probably didn't even want _him_. "Thanks, you guys just dig in."

Latvia, Estonia, and Poland took their plates and began piling up food, "Leave me some too, da!" Russia yelled from outside. Everyone (except Poland) put back half of their stash.

Natalia inwardly smiled. Russia was here. She looked around and saw everyone consumed with taking their food and saying grace, so she stalked out. "Hi Big Brother, are you well?"

Russia jumped from surprise and started backing away. Surprisingly, Natalia didn't move closer towards him. "Um, I'm fine. D-did you really say yes to Lithuania?"

She sighed, "Yes, I guess I did. But I only did because you wanted me to."

"I think you will be happy. I know I will be...I mean, Lithuania was getting a little annoying."

Strange, Russia had never thought of Toris as annoying. He was a hard worker that was very good company. Maybe it was _her_. "You should go inside and eat. Everyone left you half their food."

Russia cautiously walked around her and into the crowded kitchen. "Ah, thank you for leaving me plenty. Maybe I wouldn't have to rip your heads off your scrawny bodies today..."

Everyone, save Feliks, laughed nervously. Natalia smiled from outside. Russia was such a charmer! Handsome too, but it didn't really matter right now. Priorities must be straight with such a plan.

Toris walked outside to Natalia, who was looking at the grey sky. "Uh, sorry that they came this soon. I thought that it'd be another ten minutes. Are you mad?"

_Mad?_ Uh...not really. Russia had came, too, so it was fine. "No. Toris, did Brother say anything to you about you being annoying?"

"Annoying?" Toris thought about this. Maybe a few times Russia had called him that, perhaps for cooking something other than what he had wanted because he hadn't said anything, but it was always met with a small smile, "Maybe a little bit. I guess I could get rather annoying," Toris laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you'd know."

As Natalia was about to say something, they heard a scream from inside. Toris looked through the door to see Russia pushing down on poor Latvia's head. "Uh...Ivan sir, maybe you shouldn't do that...?" Ivan looked over to him.

"And why not?" His eyes glinted familiarly...like a knife blade. Latvia almost smiled at Toris's attempt to keep him away from harm. Maybe he would finally pay him and Estonia more attention?

"Uh...never mind, sir! Sorry!" Toris took Natalia's wrist and walked further from the house; further from Russia. The screams faded away, and Toris assumed that Russia had grown tired of torturing little Latvia. Poor dude, he's already so short. Toris looked at her, and smiled, "Sorry, were you going to say something?"

She looked at him, _really _looked at him, for the first time. Before it has always been with spite, but she tried to look at him with a clean slate. Just this once (odd, it seemed that with him, it was always _just once _for her, yet it turned into _just once more_). She saw someone that was rather adorable, but realistic. Green eyes as deep as emeralds, but his eye lashes left something to be desired. Not that full. _ Very, very light_ olive skin that was dry from many season's harvests. And his hair was awkwardly layered, yet reflected the sun in a beautiful way.

She found him attractive.

"No. I figured it out."

They heard Natalia's door shut, and the visitors walk out in a line, Russia at the front. "Thank you for the food, Bella, but we are going back home!" Russia yelled. And as said, they left.

Natalia's heart fluttered. Russia had talked to her without sounding scared! She blushed and turned to go inside. "Natalia...?" _ Huh, maybe it will work after all. Crap._

By now it was going on one in the afternoon, and Toris was thinking. What had Bella figured out? Maybe she just wanted to know if there were any leftovers from breakfast. Yes, surely that was it. She had gone right inside and wrapped everything in plastic wrap, and nibbled on some bacon. It made sense.

Meanwhile, Natalia was studying her ring further, pretending Russia had presented it to her. She almost squealed with delight when she thought of Russia putting it gently on her long, thin finger. Perhaps he would have asked her to dance? Yes, she decided, they would have danced. She actually liked dancing quite a bit. She had almost mastered the Polka, so she decided they would dance that. He would take her hand and led her around the room, unmindful of anything in their way. Unconsciously, she stood up and started dancing around the room. She pretended to be with Russia, her arms up like she was holding his hand and shoulder. "Natalia?"

Toris stifled a laugh. "Oh...was I dancing?"

"Yes, you were. Don't mind me, I'm just going to clean the dishes," and so he set on his task. Natalia didn't dance again, but continued with her day dream until Toris came back in. "So, do you like dancing?" He sat down next to her on her couch, a good distance from her.

"A little," she answered sharply. Toris took the hint and just sat for awhile, admiring her. She had closed eyes and a slight lift played at the corner of her mouth. What was she thinking about? Russia for sure. He loved the way her cheeks curved slightly not that far from under her eyes. Her satin lips formed a perfectly pink pout, with her cheeks a similar rosy color. Her light beige hair flowed around her. She was unreal almost. A doll. And he was right next to her. He didn't deserve it, and he know it. That didn't mean he wouldn't accept it, though.

"Stop staring at me, Litvak," she almost smiled as a horrified look came over Toris. _How _could she have seen him? He looked away, only to look back and see her staring at him. "Thank you, Toris. I think Russia will finally like me. It must be because he is focusing less on you sense we are dating. It's an odd thing though, but I'm not about to disrupt it."

Toris laughed a little. She thought it was because they were dating? Phhf, it was probably because she...wait? What _had_ caused Russia to sound so relaxed? No, it couldn't possibly be what he was thinking.

...

**Dating?**

He had never said that they were dating. Never. He didn't mind it, it was just that..._she _might mind.

"Bella, I think you've misunderstood. We don't have to be dating. We're just getting married," Natalia blinked.

"What's the difference? You are staying at my house, cooking my food, and I saw that you had washed all the clothes. _You folded my underwear_. That sounds like dating to me. Not that I want to."

True, he _had _folded her underwear. He had stayed at her house, cooked a huge breakfast, washed everything, and had even straightened up the restroom. "So, are we _dating_?" Toris said 'dating' slowly. Maybe if she really didn't want to at all, she would truthfully say so after realizing it was serious.

"Will it make Russia like me more?" Toris looked at her eyes. They were happy, but still cold from hurt and rejection. He didn't want to help her get Russia. They were to be _married_. And that was that.

"No. I-it won't," Toris sighed, "Today...Russia saw something different in you. He remarked on it while you were outside. He...he said he didn't have to worry about you any more. That you, 'were changing'. I'm not sure what he meant exactly..."

"Am I ugly? Am I fat or...or..."

"No, it isn't that. Maybe you should rest a little, I should really go home. Poland's probably painted it pink my now anyway. Er...will you be okay?"

Natalia frowned, "Of course I will. I'm always alone, aren't I?"

Suddenly, Natalia looked like a young child to Toris. Her eyes looked red from worry, and she looked at him weakly. "Okay, good-bye Ms. Natalia," he cautiously took her hand and kissed it lightly, and she scowled. As expected. Toris was going to walk home. Hopefully he would be there by dark; it was only two in the afternoon.

* * *

I originally had almost...six hundred more words, but decided it was getting lengthy. That always happens when I write over a period of more than one day...

But anyway, it was going to be soooo long because I'm trying to find a good point for a plot twist...

Mwahahaha!

Happy late Thanksgiving! Ciao (I thought 'ciao' was French until just know)!


	4. Beware: Confusion

What a pleasant surprise! I already and 500 words written I had forgotten about! HAHA

Sorry it took so long, I had region try-outs Saturday (I didn't make it D: I was only 20 points away!) and I slept most of Sunday...

* * *

Natalia watched him leave, and only when the door shut she let her emotions take over. She grabbed a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. Maybe she was fat...this was her tradition. If she was having boy trouble, she would eat until she busted. Mainly on chocolate ice cream. She tried to worry, but couldn't. For the first time in her life, she _couldn't_ worry about Russia. She felt too at peace. As she looked out the window, she saw snow falling rapidly. The first snow of the year it was, and it looked like a blizzard. Was that idiot going to walk all the way home in that? Why, he'd be frozen solid by morning!

Oh well. He deserved it. He had made her feel embarrassed about the whole dating thing. She had just figured that they were, sense they were engaged. Who doesn't date before marriage? Apparently, Toris. Natalia wished that it could all go back to normal. Her chasing Russia, Russia running and chasing Lithuania (to some extent), and Toris chasing her. And Poland chasing him...no, that wouldn't do. Natalia was a little jealous of Poland. He was adorable. He was bright blonde, skinny, bubbly but mysterious...just the person for Toris.

Why did she even _care_? She took a look at her ring. Maybe she cared because she was Toris's 'angel'? This ring...it was a promise. That they would be married and help each other. Even if it was to Toris...a promise of love is a promise that can never be broken. Maybe she didn't love him. But he loved her and Natalia knew what it was like to love someone and have it go to waste.

Meanwhile, Toris was walking back to Natalia's house. He really didn't want to, but it was a full-blown blizzard. It must have been at least 10 degrees below freezing, also. Toris was many things (including very cold at the moment), but good in snow he really wasn't. He should have been, but the snow really weighed him down. He loved it, however, because it looked so pure.

Toris was afraid of what Natalia would say. It seemed that all she thought about was _Russia_. He wished she would learn that, maybe, Toris was the guy for her. She was the girl for him, so it made sense. But should and reality are two totally different things in love.

Toris knocked and the door immediately opened, with a straight faced Natalia shoving a cup of hot coco and a blanket at him. She pushed him into a chair and turned the heater up higher. "Cold?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha, yes, very. Thank you Ms. Natalia, you're a very kind lady," Natalia just sighed and sat back down on her couch, knees folded up to her chest.

"Toris...what I was going to ask you was if Russia ever harmed you. Mentally or physically."

Toris was surprised. Why did she ask that? It, however, was a respectable question. "I suppose he has...left a few permanent marks," and that was all he hoped to say.

"In which way?"

Toris sighed and closed his eyes in remembrance, "Both."

Natalia closed her eyes and imagined Russia hitting Toris with a whip. It wasn't just _his _pain she saw. She felt it, too. It reminded her of something...Of what it felt like on a daily basis to love Russia. It stung like hell, it made her ache all over, it made her cry. It _was _hell!

But none the less she continued to love him, day after day. Maybe she liked the pain, but that really didn't make sense to her. She wanted to be with Russia to feel good, not in pain. But...that almost didn't make sense either. Oh well, "I'm not really sure what to say."

"Then don't worry about it, it isn't that bad anymore," Toris smiled. It made Natalia sick to her stomach. How could he be so...happy? Was he _celebrating _his misfortune? No. It was just that Toris had a different outlook on life. It was probably pretty grim underneath his surface, but he thought everything happened for a reason in the end. That was the belief that, probably, kept him safe from honestly, himself.

"Lithuania has the world's highest suicide rate. Does that worry you?"

Toris's eyes laughed, though he was too polite to do it himself, "No, of course not! I shouldn't be worried about something that I could only put onto myself. Russia makes me want to die sometimes, but that doesn't mean I do. He makes me feel like no one loves me or that maybe I should be dead but God did this for a reason...and I believe that reason is to keep up my faith."

Toris was a saint. Even Natalia thought this at the moment, and she felt horrible for everything she had even done to him. Breaking his limbs and fingers, cutting him (though that was pure accident), and even just little things she said.

They were very much alike. They both put up with Russia (it wasn't like he did anything on purpose), and they both wanted someone to love them. That must was obvious, and there was probably much, much more underneath the surface.

Yet, someone did love Natalia. Toris. She didn't return the favor, nor did she intend to just to finish the loop.

Toris coughed and looked at Natalia, "Hey, Bella, about us dating. I'm sorry that I said anything about that. I should have just nodded, because I knew what you meant."

Natalia tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "If you're so smart, what did I mean?"

"You just meant to say that it's odd not to. And...it's wrong for Russia or me to almost force you into this. I'm so sorry..."

Toris looked down at his hands that were laying uselessly on his lap. He was embarrassed that he even _had _to apologize for this. He should have spared her the emotional turmoil...

"You aren't forcing me. I agreed to it. And if I didn't want to, I would kill you right now," she gestured to the knife on the table next to her. It was odd what such a small piece of metal could do. It rid the world of precious lives...things with much more importance than it. But it had so much power in the world. And a big knife could do just the same; size didn't matter. It had the same effect, and that couldn't be reversed.

Russia was very similar. He had a lasting effect on both of them, he had power, and he was still on the same level as them. Odd.

"I feel like I am. Are you sure you want to marry me?" Toris was defeated. Of course she would say no, unless she was still on the idiotic Russia thing. But Toris was used to this sort of thing.

Natalia thought. Was she sure? It...it was no longer about Russia's love truthfully. If she didn't love Lithuania, she had no reason to say yes.

What was it? She remembered not long ago that burning, irritating feeling at the mention of Poland's name. What was the word...oh. Jealousy, she concluded. Also, it wasn't that, in all her chances, she hadn't killed him. She _couldn't_. She had killed people before. Many people when she fought with Poland against the Teutonic Knights. She tried not to think about that often, because it made her look evil.

Natalia looked at a defeated-faced Toris, and to her knife. She was going to find out how much she loved him, if at all. Her eyes glinted as she reached and took the dagger in her hand. A fine piece of slaughtering metal, this was. Cold, hard steel. Perfect. Many thoughts ran through her twisted mind as she sauntered to a increasingly nervous Toris. His eyes were the size of golf balls as she slung one leg over one side and the other his other, and sat down on his lap, facing him. She smiled as, knife in hand, she traced his face gently. She was careful not to break skin, as that would ruin the test.

"B-bella..."

She laughed and pressed down a little harder. Her laugh quickly faded so she could pay attention.

Toris thought it was like a sick game. He was happy though that Natalia was sitting on him. He really wished he could kiss her...

Natalia sat her knife down and unbuttoned his shirt. His face had began to bore her, nothing was happening. She took the knife, slightly harder still, down his chest.

Toris didn't protest. It reminded him of something Russia had done to him once, but instead he left cuts all over him. Natalia seemed to just be...what was it? Ah, testing her boundaries, maybe?

Natalia was startled when she saw a drop of blood. She quickly pulled back in surprise. Not that he was bleeding; that was the whole point.

But the point was, more accurately, to see her reaction. Natalia just sat there, not breathing. She looked at the tiny cut just below his neck. What had she done? And why wasn't Toris saying anything?

A tear went down her cheek as she got off him and went to get yet another cloth.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that sort of test."

Toris just smiled. "It's alright. I hardly mind anymore." Natalia felt more heartbroken at his response. She felt that it decided her fate, more than how she felt at the sight of blood already had.

"Toris," she began, "I'll marry you as long as you take this damn knife and throw it off a cliff. I don't care if Russia gave it to me," she threw it on the ground and walked to her phone. She dialed a number she hadn't in almost 600 years (though she hadn't really had a phone then...). "Poland, I'd like you to come with me to get a dress tomorrow."

* * *

Phew. The hard-core stuff is done for a while! The next few will probably be pleasant little thingies were I came be funny. Or a plot device. Hell, every things a plot device!

Sorry if some of it didn't make sense, I am finishing writing this at 10:00. It my bed time *yawn* and I'm high on marshmallows. WEeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: this chapter will be girly. This includes shopping, makeovers, and possibly chocolate.

I also use the term 'Polack'. I do not, not, _not _mean to offend in anyway! I realize it's a pretty disrespectful term in the states, so...it's not me saying it, it's Natalia and random French lady. I'm sure I don't need to apologize for this, but I feel better doing so. On the contrary, I really love Poland...a lot...and that's a ramble for another time.

* * *

Toris had slept in Natalia's bed that night on top of the covers, and Natalia under. It didn't seem right to make him sleep on the couch, and of course they had to have a boundary.

It wasn't really much of a boundary, and that's what Toris thought about for the majority of the night. After all, he was male, and with that came...certain thoughts. Toris was, however, a nice man so he mostly thought about how beautiful she was. Her eyes enchanted him. He was happy when in her sleep she turned over to face him and he could watch her. Her eyelashes were so long and well, feminine.

But after a while, sleep came over him. When he woke, he found himself hugging a pillow in an empty bed, under the covers. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. The first thing that ran through his head was that she had went and talked to Russia about 'new developments in the plot', or something like that. Instead, he saw a note that read:

_Off the get a dress with the Polack. We will be back by 5; we expect a large dinner. If we aren't back by 5, I've killed Poland. You might want to call the police._

_See you soon, _

_Natalia & Feliks  
_

Aw, how sweet! Well, in Bella's special way it was. Toris decided to go to the store and start cooking.

Meanwhile, Natalia and Poland where near France's house, looking in some of the world's finest dress stores.

"Oh, Bella, this one's nice!" Feliks pointed to a pink bedazzled gown. Natalia eyed the price tag.

"Feliks, have I ever mentioned that I'm not rich? Let's ask a sales woman for help finding something that's actually in our budget."

Natalia liked Feliks more than she had figured she would. He was quite feminine and didn't mind shopping in the least. On the contrary, he had already found a beret and scarf for himself, and had treated Natalia to a pair of white silk gloves.

Still, she felt safe with him. He seemed rather strong and protective so she didn't worry about some dude robbing her or something (though she could easily take him down herself).

Feliks flagged down a blonde woman wearing a business suit, and tried to ask her about the different dress sections.

"Est-il pour votre amie là-bas ? Est-ce que, vous dit est un homme ou la femme?"

"Like, what the heck lady? Know Polish much?"

"Polack stupide, ne savez-vous pas le français?"

"Oh, you did _not _just call me a Polack!"

"Feliks, don't make enemies!"

Feliks grabbed Natalia's hand and walked out the door. "No one like, calls me 'Polack'! She was pretty though, maybe we should go back in, I think she liked me!"

"No," Natalia sighed, "This was the fifth place we've been in, and we haven't even seen anything less than $3,000. I need something for about $1,500."

Poland thought. Maybe someone could make her one? Who do we know that wouldn't charge much, loves to sew and embroider, and knew no language boundaries, like every other personified country.

Who could that be?

"Poland, do you think that England might make me a dress?" Natalia asked.

Poland flipped his hair over his shoulder, "I'm a genius, like, right?" Natalia just looked at him confused.

"Sure, whatever. Let's head to England's."

~O~

Toris was beginning to worry about what to make. Maybe he could make some pink colored borscht to humor Poland and ..._Ugh_! Life is so difficult!

~O~

"You're doing what now?" England asked, shocked. He was pretty sure that Natalia had just said that she was marring Lithuania, but surely not. That would mean that she hasn't quite as psycho as he had thought.

"It's true! They are, like, totally getting hitched!" Poland shouted. England eyed him disapprovingly. What gender was this? Gosh, he had finally concluded he was male. But now, he was wearing something that mimicked Natalia's dress, just with pants. So he _was _male, he just had little dignity...

"And I was wondering if you would mind making my wedding dress. Would it be too much trouble?"

England's eyes lit up and he clapped, "Oh, Ms. Bella, I'd be happy to! I love sewing you know, it's a real man's pass time. Just describe what you would like to me, and I'll make it happen. If you don't mind, I'd prefer something with embroidery..."

Natalia (with the help of Poland), described her ideal wedding gown. It was to be cream colored lace with long, dangling sleeves, a princess-type square neck line, and an empire waist. It was to have a tapered trail. The challenge was a embroidered landscape, half Lithuania and half Belarus, coming together along the bottom forth of the dress, complete with cottages and rye fields.

Feliks and Natalia waved good-bye and set back out for Poland's place. He said he had a surprise for Natalia at his place, and sense they had little regard to time, why not? It was only one currently, so if they arrived in Poland at three and left by four thirty, they'd be right on time.

"Bella," Feliks said, only keeping half an eye on the curving road a head of him, "wanna know what you're, like, surprise is?"

"That doesn't make it much of a surprise," she shot down, "But why don't you tell me some things that I need to know about Toris?"

Poland looked back to the road and thought. "Well, he's a very good man all in all. He's like, my brother in a way. You can like, really depend on him for anything and everything. I'm actually sad to see him get married off."

"Why?" Poland shook his head.

"It's, like, nothing for you to worry about. I...I really love him, Bella. But not in a boyfriend-ish way. More like, like an older brother than doesn't wanna see his baby 'sister' with another guy. Besides, I've like already had my turn."

"Oh. Well it isn't like I'm marrying him because I _love _him... I think. Poland, do you think that I like Toris more than for company?"

Feliks laughed. Why was she asking _him _this? He didn't really know what to think, but just the fact that she was asking this question was a major red-flag, "Do you want the straight truth, or do you want me to lie a little?"

Natalia bit her lip, "Lie a bit."

Feliks nodded and thought. "Okay, but I have a question for you afterward. Like, because you asked that, you might. But you seem unsure, so it might just be a phase, ya know?"

A...phase? She felt like a teenage girl that wanted to be, say, a professional sports star, and her mom was saying she'd get over it like it was a bad thing! "You might be right, but would that be a bad thing?"

"Naw, Toris is like, a sweetie. My question is, do I come across as sorta...gay?"

...was this a real question? Of course he did! That seemed pretty insensitive though..."Uh, yes. But you are, right? Wait, no, that came out wrong..."

Feliks laughed at her attempts at sensitivity, "It's like, okay I guess. I depends on if you mount it all on the fact I married a dude! But I only did that because of power. That's all my boss seemed to worry about, ya know? That's the main reason we fell apart, not because we were weak. Like, you're are you're own worst enemy, ya know?"

Natalia was stunned. Not only did he run one 'like' a sentence, he had just made sense. "Oh, okay, I think I'll take a nap the rest of the way. Do you mind?"

"Do you mind if I have some wodka? I mean I'm driving, but like, I can totally take it."

"Just don't get us killed."

Back at Belarus's, the phone rang. Toris panicked, turned off the stew simmering on the stove, checked the almost-burning bread, took it out, and ran to the phone and answered, all while holding onto and stirring cake mix. "Hello?" he said, trying to sound like he hadn't just ran a marathon.

"Bela? You sound funny...is everything alright? Do you have a cold? I should have brought you a scarf before winter came!" The voice broke into tears, and Toris almost did, too. He sucked it up.

"Oh, this must be Ms. Ukraine! No, no, she's quite fine. This is Toris...you know, Lithuania?"

*chirp chirp*

"Oh! Yes, yes! I see, you're that nation that is a bit north of here. You used to be married to Poland, da? Is Natalia home? Little Russia told me that she was getting married to some homely dark-haired boy!"

Toris cleared is throat, a sweat drop forming on is forehead, "I'm that homely dark-haired boy..."

*chirp chirp*

"I'm so sorry!" the phone hung up quickly afterward, as Ukraine ran screaming and crying to her bedroom.

"I didn't think I was ugly. Maybe a little plain, but not homely..." Toris muttered and went back to his cooking, looking at himself in the mirror as he passed it.

The car slammed to a stop, and Feliks (a little dizzily) jumped out and stumbled to wake Natalia. This was hardly what any non-Polish, Irish, or Russian would feel like after drinking the amount he had. Where are the cops when you need them?

"Bela, we're, like here!" He nudged her and she woke, confused, "We're at my house now. Here," he took her hand and helped here out. Really, she hadn't slept at all. She was, however, scared stiff from the swerving up hills mixed with a tipsy driver.

"I'm fine. So what's my surprise?"

Feliks grinned and opened his door. "A makeover!"

Oh. Natalia was hoping for something more along the lines of food, or maybe some nice flowers. Not a makeover. "Oh that's...I don't think I want one."

"Too late!" Feliks pulled Natalia into an already-prepared chair, surrounded by just about everything beauty related. "Heh, I took donations from the other female countries for this. They were like, so excited you have finally got over Russia. What a jerk-face! Well, actually, the hair curlers are mine...so, like, let's be careful with them!"

Before Natalia could further protest, Feliks had her hair in the curlers and coated with enough hairspray to ensure we would never escape the Greenhouse Effect. "Feliks, I don't think that Toris really cares how I look. And I know I don't much."

"But don't ya wanna feel like, totally hot? I mean really, maybe you'll wanna like,-"

Natalia sensed what was coming next, "No. I will never do that with Toris. How gross."

Feliks pouted, "I was just going to say you should kiss him..."

Oh.

"Well, I don't see why."

Feliks sighed, "I remember when our bosses forced us to marry. That was a wild wedding," he burst into giggles, "I was almost excommunicated from the Catholic church. Sorta a no-no to like, marry another dude. Good thing that bosses thought it was a good idea. But it really didn't last long at all when you think about the whole like, history. I, like, forced him to kiss me at the ceremony though it totally wasn't hard. If he hadn't, he'd had been in _so _much trouble. Then there was that time in the rye fields...very like, romantic."

Natalia felt jealous again. So they had kissed at least twice. It's weird when you are sorta with someone and you realize that they have a past that you don't always know about. She had hardly known about their alliance, she only remembered hearing Russia talking about not being invited to the wedding. That seemed to hurt Russia a little, and it made Natalia not like Toris a bit, ditto with Poland. It was a very long time ago, before she had realized her love for Russia. She had, however, gone to the wedding and had a good time, though she couldn't remember it well.

"Feliks, why do I need a makeover?"

"Oh, you don't _need _one, but...I was bored," Natalia stared daggers at him, and he just smiled, "Ohhh, what thick eyelashes you have. You're, like, gorgeous," Feliks put down his brushes and stepped away, biting his lip, "Uh...I'll be right back," Feliks ran to his back yard and face-palmed._ Crap, why must I be so male? I'll just have to get over it...but she's hot!  
_

Natalia wondered what was up. This is so out of character for Poland to just...have no words. Feliks re-entered, smiling, and started putting up the makeup. "You like, don't need this. Well, here's a lip balm but that's all. I'll just take down your hair and we'll go like, to you're place! Oh, but I want you to wear this," he went to his closet and took out an old dress that looked like it hadn't been touched in several hundred years. "Remember this?"

Umm...should she? It was vaguely familiar somehow. It was long and purple made with velvet, and had several medieval-style decorations, like embroidered flowers and gems on the button around the sleeves.

Poland grew impatient, "You wore it to Liet's and my wedding. I really liked it, and I saw one day that you had thrown it out, I sorta took it..." he laughed and tossed it at her, "You can put it on and we'll like, get going!"

"Were can I change?" Natalia asked, sure he didn't mean right _here_.

"Oh, uh, like, down the hall first door on the right is like, a totally fine place."

**To be Continued**

* * *

What a sucktacualar place to stop. This was more of an...extra-long filler...

Part of the reason I wanted to stop here is 1.) I hate super long chapters. They don't read well to me. And 2.) I have a question.

Has there been a Hetalia episode with the Polish-Lithuanina Commonwealth against the Teutonic Knights, like in the chapter with Sweden and Finland remembering about it? Uh...the one were Poland's about to be killed by Prussia when Liet comes back to save him? Yeah, that one. I don't think there has, cause I checked, but I thought I might have missed it.

Ah...Poland looks so manly in the short time he appears in Episode 31 or somewhere in there. I LOVE MANLY POLAND!

The French up there, she's asking him if he's a girl or boy, then calling him stupid for not knowing French. Or something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're like here! Finally!" Feliks slammed his car door and him and Natalia slowly walked to the door, making sure her hair and dress were still in perfect position.

"I hope he has food. I'm starving."

Feliks rolled his eyes, "If you told him to have food, there's gonna be a feast. If you hadn't, you'd like, still have a feast. Trust me." He knocked on the door.

On the inside, Toris sighed. He glanced at the table, checking it one last time for completeness. It was perfect, of course, but just in case, he adjusted one Purple candle and called it good. He also looked at himself for a second in the mirror. He looked nice, though he still thought himself plain. Earlier, he had ran home and found his nicest cloths; the suit he had worn to his and Poland's wedding. It was actually rather plain, but it was made well. Light brown pants tucked into boots at his knees, and a white light-weight pullover shirt with ruby buttons around the sleeves (they didn't actually serve any purpose). The rubies had been added by Feliks just minutes before the ceremony, he had remembered. He said that, "It's like, _my _day, and I'm not going to let_ my husband_ look like a total peasant!"

Feliks finally gave up on knocking and just walked in, seeing as it _was _Natalia's home. "Whoa, nice get-up Liet! Hey, I like, remember those rubies!" Poland was the first to walk in and admire the table setting, "Wow, you even like, have an Advent Wreath! I almost forgot it was so close to Christmas." Poland was surprised that Toris had actually done this for him. It was obviously for him, because he was the only one out of the three that practiced up-to-date religious practices of the Catholic Church. Toris was Catholic (he had converted around their wedding), but never really...never really liked it it seemed. Most of his people were happy with it, but probably, Toris missed his Paganism. Natalia...only the good lord knows what she is, he thought. She was probably an atheist, to go along with her love of communism.

"I figured you would like it. The last Sunday passed this week, but I haven't really celebrated Advent yet. I tried to cook by the fasting rules, just in case you were observing them, also."

Feliks just smiled, and yelled at Natalia to come in. She finally did, and was surprised at Toris's outfit, and him hers. They exchanged looks. Her's was a little embarrassed, because almost the whole day they had been talking about him. His was fascinated. "Bela, you look beautiful! Did Feliks do your hair?" He came up to touch it and she stopped him, grabbing his arm as it hovered over her head.

"Please don't," she said hoarsely, looking in his eyes. Toris just smiled weakly and backed away towards the table.

"I hope you're hunger. We're having borscht, fresh bread, and for dessert, strawberry shortcake."

Feliks was the first to hop into a chair and take a plate. The other two quickly followed after Toris offered Natalia his hand and escorted her, pulling out her chair, the works. Natalia just frowned.

Inside, her stomach turned from the contact. She felt oddly at home with her hand in his.

Next, she was hit by a totally new concept. Feliks had a match in his hand, lighting two purple candles, a rose one, and another candle around what seemed to be a pinewood bough wreath. It was fascinating. In the middle, there was a white candle that remained untouched. She was experiencing mild culture shock.

After a quick prayer lead by Feliks, they dug in. No one spoke (save Feliks talking to himself) until dessert.

Toris broke the silence, "Bela, Ukraine called. She seemed surprised to say the least."

"I was too at first," she deadpanned, "She'll get over it. I might call her back tomorrow if I feel like it. She's such a crybaby, and I don't like to hear her cry. She's my sister after all. But such a brat sometimes..."

"I might call her back later for you then," Toris suggested, "Maybe discuss some minor details of the ceremony. She'd love helping with little things like color scheme. Say, what day do you think might be good?"

"Wait a minute..." Feliks cut in, "You can't get married in a Catholic Church! Natalia isn't Catholic...you aren't, right? Isn't that a big deal?"

"No and I'm not converting. I thought we could just get married on the border or something, around Vilnuis. As for the date, I like April first or second. Maybe the second. The first is the date halfway between our birthdays, but the people coming might think it is a joke. The second is also on a Saturday so maybe the people we want to invite will have a day off."

Everyone blinked. Toris was surprised that she had been thinking about the possibilities. Feliks was surprised that he had eaten half of the cake. "Well," Feliks muttered in-between bites, "We obviously have totally different priorities in marriages, but it's like, not my wedding anyway," he shoved his plate away from him, "Total disagreement."

Toris sighed, "Not your wedding. It doesn't hurt my feelings either. I'd rather be in the middle of a rye field having an old traditional Pagan wedding."

Natalia objected, "No, Pagan isn't good for me..."

And Feliks, Natalia, and Toris figured out they all have very different beliefs. Natalia retired to the balcony outside her room to gaze at the stars that had just came out, and Toris and Feliks further talked over these differences.

Natalia didn't know what to think. Suddenly, just with the topic of religion, the marriage seemed impossible, even though it was about love not the slight difference in traditions. She tried to remove any trace of the conversation from her mind. The only thing she remembered was that she had been cold to Toris when she first arrived and was sorry for it. The meal was great, he looked great, everything he had done for her was great. She needed to repay him. A thought sprung into her head, but was blocked by a voice from behind her.

"Natalia? Wanna talk?" An unfamiliar voice asked. She turned and saw Feliks, one hand in his pocket and the other suppressing a nervous cough. She hadn't recognized it because it sounded unsure.

"Not really...I have nothing to say."

He bit his lip and pulled an iron lawn chair over to her, "Wow, nice look at the sky from here."

Natalia looked at him, "What do you want to say?"

Feliks instantly looked away from her glaze when their eyes met, "I'm not good at this. Listen up, 'cuz I'm only saying this once," he looked back at her, the usual fierce determination in his eyes, "You love Toris. Toris loves you. And because I like both of you, I really want to help."

Natalia's stomach reeled again, as she digested what he had said. She felt something weird...she should have known it, but she didn't. She decided that this warm, stomach wrenching feeling happened when you realized you had someone that you could love like a brother. It must be magical to have a real brother, she thought, completely forgetting Russia. He had never felt like a 'brother', but an unrequited lover.

"O-okay..."

"I'm like, not talking about the religion crap either. I'm talking about your relationship. Just then, I totally didn't get much out of Liet, just that it hurt him a little bit that you didn't let him touch you. He thought that you were totally over that. What gives, girl?"

Natalia didn't really know. It's just that, it was almost like she wanted to say his touch for another time. "I don't know. I feel bad for it though."

"He's really sad, sorta. Geez, you totally screwed up," he laughed and Natalia's face lit up red.

"I did not! Is it wrong to save that feeling for another time?" She yelled and stood up. Natalia looked at a surprised Feliks for a moment and, teary eyed, ran to the living room where Toris was reading.

"Natalia...?" he muttered before she threw his book across the room and grabbed his hand. She placed it in her hair and looked at him.

"Forgive me," butterflies flew in swarms in her stomach and Toris slowly smiled. He ruffled her hair.

"Yes," he touched her arm and she looked at him confused, before bursting into tears and falling into him.

It wasn't like Natalia to cry, at all. Never had anyone seen her in tears. But now she felt she had to. She had felt so many things and had so many thoughts in one day that they were ganging up on her. Toris hugged her, whispering in her ear that it was okay to cry sometimes, and that he forgave her, not that he was mad at her ever.

Feliks just sat. He didn't believe that he had done it. More precisely, he didn't believe two things. One, that he had somehow convinced Natalia that it was okay to love Toris. Two, that he had given up Toris's love, forever probably. Once again he relived their first (and last) real kiss in the rye fields that spring night, some five hundred or more years ago. Time really did fly. You had to live in the moment, and make those moments last a lifetime. That thought made Feliks feel like crap. _ Five hundred years_. He usually tried to convince himself that that wasn't that long of a time when you are eternal, (like personified countries are) but it really was. Sure, maybe in human years he was only a couple of years older, but...it didn't really work that way when you are a piece of personified land. He sat his hand in his face, and looked through several open doors into the living room. Toris and Natalia were now sitting next to each other, Toris with his arm around her waist and her half asleep on his shoulder. They were a beautiful sight with the fire from the fireplace dancing on their content faces.

He figured this was a good time to leave, so they could talk openly. Like a spy, he tip-toed out the front door. He wrote a quick note once out and stuck it into a space were the door knob was loose and separated slightly from the door.

_Lyk, had 2 finish laundry._

He loved writing like that. He knew it was one of the few things that really twisted Toris's big boy undies.

Meanwhile, Belarus decided that she wanted to take off her restricting dress. She gently removed Toris's arm and smiled at him.

Natalia was thankful, however, to escape for a moment. She grabbed her nicest nightgown and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She liked how the water ran off of her at a steady rate, and made a plopping sound on the bottom of the tub.

Toris heard the water start and sighed. That had been a little awkward, though it was wonderful. He wondered if she had been wanting to do that for awhile, like he had. She had apparently had a lot of emotion built up inside, hints the crying. Even worse than the awkwardness, he had no idea what he should say and when. It seemed that he might ruin the feeling if he went off on some long rant, but that she might get hurt if he just sat staring at her.

Natalia was thinking through a similar issue, but hers leaned more towards physical awkwardness. She decided to face the challenge head on, and quickly jumped out of the shower and slipped on her favorite white silk night gown that hung loosely to her ankles. She rung out her hair as much as possible and looked out the door. Toris hadn't moved.

"Toris, what are you thinking about?" she sat down next to him, but kept her distance, and looked into his eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, just that I'm really happy, that's all," he tried. He was pretty sure that wouldn't cut it for her though. She wasn't stupid.

"A-huh, I see. I'm sure that's not the only thing swirling in that head of yours," she smiled and Toris shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a pretty simple guy. I'm happy just to sit here with you,"

Natalia frowned. "I didn't say anything about being happy, I asked what you were thinking about," she was correct, Toris thought, and she deserved an answer.

"I was thinking that this is a little awkward. Don't you think it is?"

"A little. That should change," she purred. It had been a long time since she had had the chance to work up a guy.

Toris hardly caught on, "How about Uno? That's a good game to bond over." Natalia rolled her eyes and took his hand and placed it on her thigh, while leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you really this slow?'

Toris was shocked at her dislike of Uno. Everyone likes Uno! "I'm afraid I don't get what you mean..." he rubbed his hand in little circles and smiled, finally catching on. He thought it might be fun, though, to tease her.

"Oh please, you're being an insult to your own intelligence. Do you believe in fairy-tales?" She asked, curious. He closed his eyes and patted her leg.

"With my whole heart. Do you?"

"I'm pretty convinced of the possibility Cinderella and Snow White could have been real people," she laughed, "Just with a lot of luck."

"Not one of them is luckier than me," Toris smiled and kissed Natalia's check. Her face lit up red and she tried to piece together a coherent sentence.

"Oh whatever, that's so sappy I could barf," Toris laughed and nuzzled her closer.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But I love you...Don't you love me too?"

The question on everyone's list had been asked by the big guy. Natalia coughed and tried to scoot away. Toris held her a little more firmly, "I thought you did..." his forehead creased with worry.

"I...I just don't know what to say. I've never done this before. Toris, I...think I should go to bed," she jumped up and ran to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sighed, and plopped down.

Toris just stood, one arm outstretched like he was trying to catch something. His eyes were wide and sad, but he perked up when he remembered that she was only one door away.

Several hours later, (Toris ran home and packed some bags with things he needed; he figured he was welcome from now on) Toris decided it was time or him to retire. He didn't know if he should sleep on the couch, but figured Natalia wouldn't mind too much. He peaked in, and saw Natalia sleeping comfortably, so he figured it was safe. After changing into his favorite pair of pajamas (which Russia had given to him many Christmases ago) he quietly tip-toed into bed, actually getting under the covers. She hopefully would understand that it was very cold, and he would freeze if he hadn't.

He nuzzled close to her and put on arm around her in an attempt to stay warm. He loved how her head felt laying against his chest, her breath gently warming were his heart was. Suddenly, he felt her head move and her eyes looking at him.

"Toris," she muttered, obviously only half-awake, "Why are you under my covers?"

Toris's voice shook, "I-it's really cold. I'm s-sorry..."

"You're warm..." She put her head back down and closed her eyes, the gentle breathing resuming. Her arm rested around him, like she was hugging a big teddy bear. He softly kissed her head before he closed his eyes and summoned sleep.

"Toris, I'm sorry. I do love you," she then fell asleep, thinking Toris had not heard her, when in fact his heart was racing.

* * *

This is so sappy _I_ could barf.

Despite being OOC, I loved this lol...It's so sappy cuz I was watching Veggie Tales while writing...Also hints the religion thing. No offense in anyway!

Lol it's so obvious I'm (almost) Catholic!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own chiz!

This is inspired by the song 'Her Name is Alice' by Shinedown, and I have pulled parts from different versions of Alice in Wonderland or from my own mind. I only own my thoughts, also.

This is in Bela's viewpoint.

* * *

**~Dream Sequence~**

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be **what it is**, because everything would be **what it isn't**._

Falling.

I'm just falling. I assume I fell down _something_, but I haven't the faintest idea what. A hole would make sense, but I cannot honestly say. All around me is an seemingly endless tunnel filled with colors, furniture, all floating while I fall past them. It's a bit like I don't follow the laws of gravity myself, because I'm taking my sweet time falling. I have plenty of time to look around, grab something going past me, and put it back in its spot. The thing that fascinates me the most are the pictures on the wall. They look familiar, I just can't remember how.

It is almost like my memories are leaving me. All I remember is that my name is Natalia. But I feel this is all I need to know.

_To stand outside your virtue..._

I look down, and see ground growing closer. I scream as I plummet towards the cold earth, faster and faster. I brace myself for the impact...

But feel nothing, only myself raising into the air and back down several times. Underneath me, there is a huge red mushroom. Curious, that wasn't there before. I don't think, at least. I can't seem to hold on to one thought for very long at all. So it might have been. I'm just happy I didn't fall onto the hard earth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something, possibly someone, darting around behind bushes. It's easy to tell they are trying to get a good look at me without being noticed in the act.

"Hello? You there, I've already saw you. Come here and explain this to me!" I yell, instinctively reaching for a knife in my waist-tie. I don't remember putting that there...

A young, brown haired man comes out slowly fiddling with his hands. He has an odd hat, a long brown jacket, and orange pants on. Around his neck is a wild patterned large bow tie.

"Why, h-hello miss. I was just wondering where you came from. I see now. It isn't very often a beautiful young woman falls out of the tunnel. It's usually that old rabbit," he explains, walking a little closer.

I summon up my strength and loudly demand, "State your name," I point my knife at him, in case he is dangerous.

He smiles and tips his hat, "I'm the Mad Hatter. It's an honor to meet you, Natasha, but-"

"It's Natalia," I interrupt. He nods.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. Now, don't take this personally I'm not calling you foolish, but there is no use to have that knife. You cannot hurt me, and I cannot hurt you."

"W-why?" I'm getting nervous. This man is so calm it's unnerving.

"Natalia, this is your world. A dream. Nothing that happens here is permanent. I must also warn you that you, I, and the Red Queen are the only ones that have any sense of reason. We were all once part of the real world. Now, the Cheshire Cat was also, but I'm afraid he never knew reason to begin with... The other people you are to meet, while they seem familiar, are abstract. Do you follow?"

I swallow and shake my head. He continues, "Everything is nonsense to you and me. Everything is what it isn't. If a flower, say, smells sweet, here it will not. Or maybe it will, I'm not quite sure," he pauses and thinks, looking confused, "It might be dark in the day and bright at night. But, Natalia, even I can be changed by your thoughts."

"Okay, that's wonderful. Now why do I care?"

"Someone here does not wish you well. You will meet him soon enough," He smiles and offers me his hand, "Now, why don't I show you around?"

I take my knife and cut his arm, but nothing happens. "Fine. I guess you are telling the truth," I take his hand and we walk through the shadowy twilight. Many colors bounce out at me like lights, others seem to run away. I see a group of flowers that are singing a quite odd tune: _I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time, and every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind... No one can ever hurt you...**or so they say**._

Soon we come to a tree with a thin blonde man in a pink and purple striped jumpsuit in it. "Hello, like who is this?" he purrs, jumping down to get a closer look.

"Natalia. She came from the tunnel."

"Oh! The tunnel! Like totally awesome! Is she staying?" he claps, and disappears before our eyes. The Mad Hatter rolls his eyes.

"No," I say looking around, "I do not intend on staying in this crazy place. I want to go home."

He re-appears frowning. "That totally isn't gonna happen girly. You gotta kill the Red Queen for us!" I turn to Mad Hatter, angry.

"You said no one could be hurt! I even cut you!" he shakes his head and sighs.

"You told her that, Liet? Ugh! Listen honey, _you _can't get hurt. It's your world, so like duh you can't. But if you _want_ anyone here to get the knife, they will. Maybe even you could if you were suicidal enough. If it didn't cut Liet then that is what you wanted to see. If you'd wanted it to cut him, it totally would have. I'm afraid that controlling the Red Queen isn't that simple, but not near impossible."

It makes more sense now. Well, in a way. Not in a worldish way, but in a make-believe type way. "I see. Mad Hatter, may we move on?" The man pouts and disappears, like I hurt his feelings.

"Sure, and call me Toris. Goodbye, Po," he points upward at a large black and red castle, "That is where we are headed. I have court and I'm afraid without you it would be off with my head."

I gasp and hold his hand tighter,"What for? You seem descent."

"That's the thing. That is my crime. I...I refused to try to overthrow your imagination governing us. Without you leading, anyone and everyone could be killed. The Red Queen, or King really, wants power and I'm in the way. We need you to show him who is boss."

"Oh. Will it be difficult?" I inquire. If it requires too much work I may just leave him to the King.

"No, not too terribly so."

We soon arrive, and Toris briefs me on what is to be done, "Just go and talk to him. If you see a chance, get rid of him. Feliks, the man you saw before, will be watching from the rafters and will help if you are in danger. And," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring, "Put this on if you want to wake up."

"But how do I-"

A small white rabbit swings open the door before I can finish, "And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Natalia. Just Natalia."

"Just Natalia, please come in. You to, traitor. I'm guessing you are here to see the King?" I nod, "He will be happy to see such a beautiful woman. He is searching for a Queen after his last's horrible accident, you know."

Before I can protest, I am pushed into a large, regal looking room with bright lights blaring. "Hello!" a young sounding voice echos at me, cheerfully.

I nod, "Hello, sir. I'm Natalia. I came to talk to you for a bit," I try to sound happy but it's so hard. I want to just run up and get this over with.

"Oh, I'm so happy I have a visitor! This will save some people's necks for the time being," he laughs. I'm appalled that that is the way he sees this. This "King" is obviously corrupt, "Now, you're a very pretty girl, da? You come to me for a reason, yes?"

He looks a little scared of me, like he has meet me before and it wasn't good, "Well, sire," I walk closer to his throne and his eyes grow, "I just thought that...I fell out of something everyone is calling 'The Tunnel'. I've met several people that are completely mad and I'm horribly confused."

The king stands up and takes off his crown. I can see that he has hair almost exactly the colour as mine, bright blue eyes-almost purple, and he is huge. Well, to clarify, he is very tall compared to me. He is of average weight for his height I'd say. Big boned perhaps. He smiles and walks closer to me, "Everyone here is here to change your state of mind. Did the flowers not tell you? Now, I would not worry about what those mad men have told you, they are traitors," he walks me to a mirror in the corner (I could have sworn it wasn't there before) and places the crown on my head, "Wouldn't you like to wear this everyday?"

I gulp in and think. I did make a promise to Toris, but this man is nice! Maybe Toris is the one lying? But I trusted him...Of course, he has already lied to me once, so what is one more to him?

"Yes, I would. But I'm supposed to help the Mad Hatter. He said that-"

"Don't listen to a word he says. Oh, look, it's time for his trial! Would you like to be a witness?"

"Well..."

"Of course you do. Bring him in!" he bellows loudly, almost shaking the room. Two men dressed in red and black push Toris into the huge room. I still have the crown on, and Toris's face is shocked. He must think I've totally let him go. "You are being tried for treason. How do you plea?"

I can see Toris look at me and swallow, "Guilty."

He said he was guilty? How does that work for him? "Well, we have a confession. Bring in the priest and...Natalia, would you prefer him to hang or meet Mr. Guillotine?"

I whisper, "Neither."

"What's that?" He seems to loom over me, and I can see Toris shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"I said neither! He is innocent! As of right now, I rule this kingdom, not you! I know what you want to do, and I will not allow it. This man is perfectly...he is very nice, I can tell. He reminds me of someone I cannot remember at this instant, but someone I adore, I assure you," I smile at the Hatter and look up at the king, "You are just a coward that wants power."

The king's face is red and his ears are nearly oozing steam, "Silence! I am the King of Wonderland and you will do as I say!"

I take the crown in one hand and throw it at the ground, "I don't want you to be king," I calmly state. Suddenly, the king's dark purple robes, ruby jewels, and fancy jewelery disappear. In their place are simple rags and a scarf. I think I hear a giggle from above me. It must have been the cat. "And that man," I point to Toris, "is kind. All I wish him is anything that makes him happy. What would that be?"

"Ma'am, the fact that you chose me over Russia is good enough."

* * *

UUUGGGHHH I really hope you like it because I've read about a million things about Alice in Wonderland, watched the new movie, and listened to Her Name is Alice about twenty times. I adore Alice in Wonderland though, so it was actually fun.

HUGE Metaphor! It makes my head ache. This also aided me in getting Bela back closer to character, as well as allowing meh randomness :D


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my, time skip! I large one. Don't worry, everything will be okay.

I also don't own Hetalia. But...could I pretty pretty PLEASE have Liet?

* * *

Christmas passed rather uneventfully, because of the religion difference. There was, however, a scantly clad Poland knocking on the door only to be pushed away so he wouldn't, "Taint the maiden's eyes" (Toris's sexist words). Also, Bela's confession was never brought up. Toris felt that either she was aware of her words or she didn't mean them.

On New Year's, Toris took Natalia to eat at France's place (and talked France into giving Natalia her food for free). Nothing much else happened.

It was now February 16, Toris's birthday.

Natalia woke with a start and turned to face Toris. He was asleep, under the covers, and cuddling a pillow. He seemed normal, but different. _Oh_, the dream. She had had that repeating dream again, just like she had almost every night for a month. Upon feeling eyes on him Liet opened an eye, making Natalia reflexively close hers.

"Hey...are you up?" he asked groggily, whispering like the world would shatter, and perhaps it would. Natalia wasn't sure after that confusing dream.

"Yeah. Are you? Wait, don't answer that. Hey, what time is it?"

Toris's eyes moved off of her and to the clock, and Natalia breathed deeply. She couldn't stand those emerald eyes looking lovingly at her for so long. It made her...sick.

"It's almost five thirty. I think I'll get up," as he pulled off the covers, Natalia put them right back on him. Toris looked at her, confused, "Hm? Do you need something?"

Natalia shook her head, "Oh, no, it's just that it's your birthday...you should sleep in. I'll go do the work. Besides, this house can't get any cleaner," she got up and brushed off wrinkles in her night gown, "It's _my _house, after all."

Toris shook his head, but before he could say that he 'liked doing the work', she was gone and had locked the door from the outside, "I'll open it in a few hours. _Sleep_," she called from the hallway.

_'Well, maybe a little break on my birthday won't kill me...'_

Natalia decided that she should mail the inventions they had been putting off for the past two weeks. They had decided on April second, only two months away. Given, when this was decided it was three or four months away...

They didn't need much time anyway. There was a nice field with a gazebo not far from her house, the dress was almost done, Toris could bake the cake himself, and her sister and Toris's Baltic 'brothers' could help decorate. She wasn't some bride-zilla or something, so the details were fine fuzzy. As she placed the letters in her mailbox, she thought about how many there were. At seemed like everyone they knew was going to come, and almost everyone was. As long as they weren't too scared of her, that is. Maybe their like for Toris would override her unfortunate personality.

She turned around towards her house, and hear a car and a scream coming ever closer. "What's that..."

Natalia slowly turned her head in the direction of the road, and saw a tiny Italian-looking car zoom into her drive-way.

"Hey, Ms. Natalia! Delivery from England!" the Italian yelled, eyes closed and his partner gasping for breath.

"Feliciano? Why the hell are you delivering this?" she came up and took it from his hands.

"England knew I'd deliver it quickly, right Doitsu? Anyway, I hope you're happy with Toris! Love's a great thing, ve?" he smiled towards Ludwig, who promptly blushed and nodded, looking away.

"S-shut up, ball sucker!" Natalia yelled and ran back into her house, panting. Everyone already knew, huh?

As Italy drove away, Germany mumbled, "Perhaps we should just stay home on the wedding day, Italia."

Inside, Natalia unfolded the mound of ivory lace to it's full size. It was beautiful. Soft and delicate, with a very detailed country side scene that would sweep gently across the ground was she walked. It looked like a perfect fit. It also made everything seem so real. She was getting married to Lithuania, the man she had hated since childhood but now had grown 'fond' of. It was real.

Natalia suddenly felt dizzy and her stomach ached. She tried to step forward, but instead fell backwards onto the couch, "There is no way this is for real..." But it really was. Toris was in her bed, probably either sleeping or secretly dusting to waste time. What was she thinking?

It had only been ten minutes, so as much as wished Toris to be up just to chase away pre-marital doubt, she couldn't wake him. It was his birthday after all. She needed to bake a cake...or maybe just buy one. She wasn't a goddess in the kitchen; on the contrary, she usually set fire to whatever she was cooking. But it was his birthday, and for sure he would love to eat something she made...

~One Hour Later~

"**Toris**!" Natalia yelled while staring unmoving at the flaming mound of what once was cake.

"Wh-what? I'm coming!" Toris said, shaking. He hadn't expected to be called by a panicked Bela. Natalia heard a loud thump followed by an 'Ow!'.

"What was that?" Natalia asked, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Oh, I just forgot it was locked and ran into it," Toris stated offhandedly as he ran to the kitchen, "Aw, Bela, you were making me a cake?" his eyes lit up and he admired the burning tower of pastry.

"Idiot! Don't just stare at it, do something!" Toris nodded, and carefully scooted the cake a couple of inches into the sink, and turned the water on full blast. Within a few seconds, the flames when out.

"There! I don't think we can eat this now though...maybe a piece in the middle?" he poked it with a fork, and the whole corner crumbled. Natalia flinched and sighed.

"Screw it, I'll go buy one," as she was about to turn to leave, she noticed something, "Hey, why aren't you wearing a shirt? And what's on your back?" She walked to the back of him.

"Bela, I'd rather you not, I just forgot to put it on...A-and that's nothing, I swear!" Natalia almost touched it, but pulled her hand away.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," she let her hand gently touch the scars, some of which where still very red. Almost like they were open. She felt a warm tear make its way down her cheek. She turned him to face her.

"Russia? Big Brother did this, didn't he?" Toris looked into her eyes and smiled. Why did he always do this? Pretending you are okay when you aren't isn't always a good think to do.

"No, not all of them. I have a fairly violent history. Several are battle wounds or from farming mishaps even," Toris rubbed the back of his neck, "The larger one on the right hand corner is from him, though. It was during Bloody Sunday...tensions were high. I don't blame him, I should have held my tongue and left him alone for the time being."

"But he still shouldn't have-"

Toris interrupted, "Bela, tension. You know what it does to the best of people...As Russia said, you don't want children who can't play nice," Toris closed his eyes in remembrance. It was actually a bit before Bloody Sunday, when plans for rebellion began swarming dangerously close to the Braginsky household. Of course, Russia was at his wits in trying to figure out a way to peacefully stop the rebellion before it started. The Baltics had not been at Russia's house for long, but were beginning to fear their stay would not be a short vacation.

_"Mr. Rusija...I made you some warm tea. Would you like some?" Lithuania asked cheerfully in gargled Russian while entering Ivan's office. Ivan was scribbling weird symbols that Lithuania hardly recognized as the Cyrillic alphabet, one he had not yet mastered. But he was going to in time._

_"Da. Your Russian has improved greatly. Soon you will forget you to speak that Lithuanian garbage, da?" Toris ran the words over and over in his mind, until finally catching the meaning. He shuttered at the prospect of only knowing Russian, the language of his captor. Still, this wasn't all bad, not at all. It offered some protection from outside countries and in Russia's household he always knew when the next meal was coming. Given, he only knew this because he did the cooking, but still. _

_"Uh, da? Ah, here is your tea Mr. Rusija," he poured the warm brown liquid into Ivan's favorite tea cup - one depicting a field of sunflowers. Suddenly from outside the window, they heard a gun shot. Toris jumped, almost letting go of his silver tray. "Mr. Rusija, was that a gun? Are they going to hurt us?"_

_"No, no, it is Mr._ Россия. _And da, they probably do want to hurt me, but do not worry yourself my little Litva. They are only rebels..." Toris knew Russia meant to brainwash him. First the language and now censoring the news he heard...at least he wanted to learn a new language. As Lithuania turned to leave, Russia took his sleeve. _

_"Litva, you would like to help Mr.__ Россия release some stress, da?"_

"Okay. But you don't have to censor it for me. You may not blame him, but I'd bet you do not blame yourself. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore...Let's just celebrate your birthday_,_" Bela picked up the bundle of cloth from the table, "Want to see it? England finished it."

Toris covered his eyes and laughed, "No! Haven't you heard that it is a curse for the groom to see the wedding dress before the event?"

"Superstitious, huh?" Bela put it back down and thought. "What you want to do? I mean, it is your birthday." Toris shrugged.

"I'm actually behind on my paper work and folding clothes. I'm also kinda into this book Poland's having me read, so I migh-"

Bela got on her tip-toes and quickly covered Liet's chatty lips with hers. "Su gimtadieniu, kamuolys gyvis," she quickly ran outside and left for the bakery.

Toris stood motionless. " 'Happy birthday, ball sucker'. Huh, I love you too, Bela."

* * *

So sorry this took like a million years. My internet has been sorta on and off. I've decided that there will be two to three more chapters. I'm sorta getting bored and more in love with LietPol, soooo...

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling problems. I want to post this ASAP so my computer doesn't have a change to turn off without saving. It's a nasty habit.

P.S., I know the Lithuanian Bela says isn't right. Really, it reads more like, "Happy birthday, the ball alive."


	9. Chapter 9

I will conquer you, evil computer demons!

* * *

_~March 19, 2011. Toris Laurinaitis, entry number 38~_

_It's almost time._

_Only one more week and I will be Belarus's. It upsets me that she doesn't seem too in love with me, though I know she must have some feelings. I haven't been this confused since...1569. Well, I'm sure she's just playing hard to get! She's good at that. Really, you would think she -_

_Oh, I have to go! Mielasis is calling me! (That means 'Sweetheart' in Lithuanian, by the way. Poland gave you to me so you probably only know Polish. She hates that name.)_

"Toris, stop writing and help zip up this dress. It's stuck or something..." Toris hurried up from sitting on the bed and zipped the dress. He was already in his best modern-type suit and dress shoes. They had decided to have a more intimate gathering for their families and close friends (aka Poland).

Belarus turned around and shrugged, "Do you think it looks alright. Russia will probably mistake me for a sausage, this is so tight." Toris shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, it's perfect! The color really makes your eyes stand out," it was too tight. It was very beautiful on it's own - a dark purple with silk ruffles falling to her knees. But on Natalia it didn't work. It wasn't near as beautiful as her. "Don't worry about it. You could go out there after you had just woken up and be just as gorgeous. Russia will wish himself dead when he sees the girl I took from him."

Toris bent down and kissed her forehead, which was red from embarrassment and happiness. "Why are you red, Bela?"

"You..." Toris blushed and took his to-be bride's hand.

"It's show time. I'll try not to embarrass you."

They walked into the living room, where Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and Poland had already gathered. Everyone looked up from their shot of vodka (except Russia; he looked up from his bottle) and smiled.

Estonia quickly walked up and shook Natalia's hand, "I'm Estonia remember? Ah, I hope you are happy with Toris here. I swear to you he will never look at another woman. Poland will be lucky if he even gets a passing glance, actually," from behind, a tipsy Poland slurred 'Shuddup!', "Latvia, come say hello to the pretty lady."

Russia motioned to Lithuania to come forward and talk to him. "So, Litva, you did it somehow. Tell me, how did you tame the wild beasty? A whip? Handcuffs?"

Toris just smiled at Russia's attempt at conversation, "Oh no sir, just love. She is a good girl, truly she is," a roar of laughter came from the Baltics and Ukraine, and Poland was sitting on the couch, pretty much drunk as a Pole can get. And that's fairly sober. "Nice to see everyone together, da?"

"Da indeed. I must thank you for taking Bela off my back. I was thinking I'd have to set the army on her..." Toris's eyes widened, but Feliks pulled him backwards onto the couch before he could say anything.

"Dude, when's food? Oh, and like you should totally kiss Natalia. Or me..." by the time he had finished the first sentence, Toris had already walked away. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry everyone, I forgot to tell you refreshments are in the kitchen. Please, help yourself," everyone but Poland and Ukraine ran to the kitchen. Ukraine sat down between Toris and Feliks, putting a caring arm around each. The only thing either of them noticed was the gigantic pair of breasts just inches from their faces, "Ah, my back...Lithuania, my brother-in-law, you are some sort of God."

Toris gulped. That was nice thing for her to think, but really! Bela was not that bad. You would think she went around killing people or something. "Well, th-thank you. I'm not sure if that's the breast- I-I mean best! Uh, best way to put it..."

Ukraine removed her arms and smiled, "Da, it is. Right, Po-chan?" Feliks just nodded inching away from the country he had little to do with.

"Sure, Ms. Ukraine..." They fell into an awkward silence. Ukraine suddenly remembered about calling Toris homely and hugged him tightly, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Toris scrambled to breath, while Poland looked on, amused. Natalia, mouth full of Toris's biscuits, walked causally into the room.

...

"Get away from Toris, Hooters!" Natalia pounced. From Ukraine came a small squeal as Bela landed on top of her and began pulling her hair.

"B-Bela! Please, calm yourself," Toris tried as Ukraine released him from her grasp. Bela's face was red with anger while Ukraine's was red with tears. Feliks had relocated to a corner, Russia was smiling like usually, and Estonia was covering Latvia's eyes, afraid the spectacle would upset him. No one was quite sure what to say. Belarus was obviously jealous, and they all knew what happens when she is feeling any emotion. All except Lithuania.

"Oh Bela," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything is fine, she was only apologizing."

Everyone winced in anticipation of a drawn knife blade. Instead came a small smile. "Oh...alright. I think I'll go our room." After she was out of earshot, everyone breathed out deeply.

Ukraine wiped tears from her face and silently approached the door. She turned, "Oh I'm so sorry, Toris. Tell Bela it's all okay for me, da?"

Several seconds passed, and Toris looked over at Feliks, who looked like he was secretly enjoying the dysfunction. He quietly whispered in Polish, "Go check on Natalia."

Feliks rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Toris thought they were the only ones in the world that could utter a word in Polish. Thank God for their somehow universal language. Feliks stood and began walking to Natalia's room. Behind him, Toris began offering more food and drinks to lighten the mood. All incident was forgotten soon, as the Baltics guzzled their booze.

Once again, Feliks had gotten the dirty job. Really. His head could very well be rolling around in a glass jar by the end of this session. All because he couldn't - no, didn't want to, but could - say no to Toris. Look at those sweet eyes! He totally didn't want to break his heart. Maybe it wouldn't break is heart, but Feliks knew how badly he must want this all to work out. Fine, he thought, let it work with Bela. Because the marriage thing worked sooo well last time.

It had been alright, really. A little too secure of Feliks's risk-taking nature. He couldn't help but wonder how Bela would feel with Liet cleaning, cooking, and caring for her all the time.

Feliks knocked on the door, waited two seconds, then walked in. Natalia was laying on the pink, black, and white striped rug between the bed and her dresser, looking at the ceiling. She had changed out of her ill-fitting dress and into something oddly similar to what Feliks wore: a button down and slacks. Oh, they were Lithuania's.

"Like, guess why I'm here," they shared a crooked-eyebrowed glace while Poland pulled up a chair, sitting in it backwards like boys so love to do.

"Toris is worried, huh? God, is there ever a time when he's not? I just was tired of looking at their sorry faces. I felt a little faint, actually," they shared a similarly self-absorbed laugh and Feliks nodded.

"Heh, they are sorta pathetic, aren't they? All they, like, know how to do is chase around Russia, amiright?" it dawned on them both how horrible their words were, and that their subjects were only a few rooms away, "Anyway," he coughed, turning around his chair to sit correctly. The position somehow didn't feel right in a girl's room. Especially not an almost-married woman's room, "are you nervous or somethin'? I don't think Ukraine wants to like, steal Liet or anything like that..."

"It's not that, it's the stress. I don't want to marry him, Feliks. I just don't. Damn it, I do love him," she spat out, "But to be around him all the time? Ugh, I'd die. Or maybe I'd like it, that's the problem. I don't know what it will be like," Feliks nodded.

"Well, I've totally done it all before, girl. I'm not a girl, of course, so it could be different. But it's totally the same as living with him, except the people you rule or whatever will have another alliance. I think. But, like, you'll never have to cook again. And then there's the wedding night," Feliks smirked.

Natalia shivered. Would they? She hadn't thought about that and really didn't want to. What an alien concept, she thought. "Oh, Toris is too nice to do that," she laughed, "I'm afraid he'd be too-"

"Naw, not if you'd given permission and were totally alright with it. But that's not the point, cuz you'll have to deal with that on your own," Feliks reddened with the thought, "But you are going to marry him, right?"

Natalia nodded, "I can't turn back now. Does everyone feel like this? Did you?"

"Totally. At the time I would have rather been burned alive. I...I liked him a lot better when I got to know him. I know something to cheer you up," Feliks smirked, and Belarus grew suspicious. Her eyes widened, "Ugh, you dirty minded girl! Not that, we're gonna play dress up! And not like that..." he walked to her closet and shuffled through her clothes, "Got anything in a size four?"

After everyone had left, Toris decided to check on Feliks and Natalia. They had been pretty quiet for the past few hours, Toris thought. He knocked and heard giggles behind the door, "C-come in!" Feliks's voice called. Slowly, Toris edged open the door.

"Oh...My...Dievas," Toris's mouth fell open. Inside staring back at him were a bedazzled Natalia and Feliks.

Natalia was having her makeup done by Feliks. His must had already been done, because he looked very feminine. He wore the dress Natalia had previously had on - a size four - and it fit perfectly. He was wearing her sole pair of stilettos, probably left over from a party. The heels towered toward six inches, but Feliks stood strong. Wow, Toris thought, those are size seven in women...He was wearing a wig that he had probably brought along for some reason. The dirty blonde curls cascaded halfway down his back, accented by his ruby red lips and pearl eyeshadow. As Feliks turned his head toward Toris again, his lips parted slightly, his head tilted upward and back.

Natalia stood, wearing on old dress - a long, straight red one-shouldered gown. It fit much better than her other. Her bow was removed and her beige hair shimmered. The purples specks in Natalia's eyes were brought out by something that Toris didn't have the experience to point out. Expertly applied eyeliner? Her lips almost blended into her skin except for a little shine. On her feet were her normal, two inch heeled black mary-janes.

Before Toris could speak another word, Feliks came up and wrapped an arm around him. Toris looked down under his arm. Shaved. "How'd I look, Liet? Am I sexy?"

Feliks and Natalia laughed as Feliks brought one leg up and rubbed Toris's calf. Also shaved. Liet jumped, letting out a quiet squeak. "Y-yeah...you look like a girl."

"A hot girl?" Natalia pressed. Toris shrugged and nodded, receiving a pair of giggles.

"Not hotter than your fiance, I hope," Feliks smacked the back of his head, "Think a little. Like, I totally brought a camera. This is so going to be our Christmas card next year! Feliks ran to his bag in the living room and pulled out a camera. "Come here into the good lighting, guys. It's so totally perfect."

Natalia smiled at Liet and took his hand, leaning over to his ear, "Poland's make me feel great. Thanks for sending him in."

In front of lit fireplace, Poland posed the three of them. Toris had an arm around each. Poland had sent the camera to go off in ten seconds.

...3...2..1...

As the camera snapped, both kissed one of Liet cheeks, like their brain was connected. Feliks smiled and took the picture from the camera, waiting for it to develop.

In a few seconds, a perfect picture appeared, "It looks sweet, _girls_. Nice job" Toris praised, blushing. This was not making it to the Christmas cards. "It would have been more fitting, though, if we were both carrying Feliks."

Feliks's eyes beamed and he pulled them back over, jumping into both of their arms. He lay horizontal to the ground in their arms, smiling. Toris and Natalia looked at each other.

...3...2...1...Snap.

Poland left shortly, taking the shoes and dress with him. Bela forced him to keep them, insisting they looked _so _good on him. Now she would never have to suffer either again. Natalia was changing into her night gown (in the bathroom) while Toris was making the bed. She looked at herself. _I had way too much fun with Poland. I still feel like I want to...play! He's so cute, like a little mochi Russia._

Bela tiptoed out of the bathroom and peaked into her bedroom. Toris was turned from the door, changing shirts. Perfect. Quietly, she sneaked up behind him, waiting for the right time. When his shirt was comically draped over his head, she put her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Bela, sorry...just a second and I'll be done." Instead of letting go, Natalia kissed his back and watched the reaction. His arms went limp to his sides and he grew hot, "Bela?"

"I'm just playing, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," she whispered into his ear. She felt his spine shiver at the warm air penetrating his ear.

"That...that isn't it! You just surprised me. Hey...did Poland spike your punch or something, if you don't mind my asking? You usually try to avoid me a little at night," he turned around, Bela's arms still around him, "But I like this better," Toris put his hand on her cheek and smiled, relishing the moment. Natalia could be sweet if she wanted to, apparently.

Natalia frowned and blushed at Toris's interaction in her game. She pulled away a little, "No, I didn't drink anything with Feliks. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I like that I can be open with you, though...damn, I was horrible to Ukraine earlier, wasn't I? She's such a cry-baby! Just because she called you ugly, a-and you aren't, doesn't mean her boobs can attack you in a hug-like way."

Toris suppressed a laughed, "You were just jealous. It's natural, I guess. I was a little surprised when you and Feliks were in here for so long, but it was harmless. It's part of life."

"You are right. But if she ever does that again Russia is going to find both of his favorites body's in his closet," she went and sat on the neatly made bed, and Toris followed. He held her hand, "That sounded so creepy, didn't it? I'm good at that."

They paused, looking at each other. "May I...kiss you?" Natalia looked away. How odd. They hadn't really kissed before and their wedding was only a week away. How slow I am, she thought_. Maybe I should just tell him and admit it to myself, too. I want him to kiss me._

She looked back at his emerald eyes, "Yeah."

Tori's smile turned into a confused frown, "Uh, you tilt your head to your left and me to mine. Right?" she shrugged and complied. He looked at her and slowly leaned in, never losing sight of her eyes.

Their lips met. _She tastes like cherry chapstick and vodka_. _Is it wrong that I know how she tastes?_

Natalia smiled beneath his lips. He tasted like just that she would have thought - vanilla. He had set out bowls of ice cream earlier for the guests, and apparently had indulged in a bowl himself.

Natalia was the first to pull away, opening her eyes in unison with Toris. He had a tear in the corner of his eye and was smiling. Before Bela could ask what was wrong with him, his strong arms grabbed her into a hug. "I'm so happy! Ah, I love you, Bela."

Toris was expecting no answer and let his head rest on her shoulder, enjoying the warmth she gave off. It seemed like a moment that would never end, not in a million years. The sun would never come up, the crickets would never stop singing, and the wind would never stop whistling past a crack in the door leading outside.

"Yeah, I love you too I guess."

* * *

:D

;D

Hahahahhahahahhhahha. I had toooo much fun with this. Yeah, it seems like Liet as a Russia mask on or something. Bela attracting perfume, perhaps?

Okay, anyone that has a deviantart or something, you will get a prize if you draw that second picture for me. I'm serious, any story you want. Any pairing, any rating except M, and genera, period. I'd write a Japan X Pudding cup, for realz. You will also get a huge thanks and a cookie. *pleads* I would but I lackz skillz. If I do, I'll try to find a way to share it.

Alright, there's enough begging. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

"You look beautiful, Litter Sister. I'd do anything to be as gorgeous as you for just one day," Ukraine commented, making a long braid that ran down Natalia's back. When it was done, she placed a rue wreath on her head. It was a symbol of girlhood, which would be replaced with a marriage cap after her and Toris were officially married. All for show, but it was tradition.

Actually, it was pretty much the only tradition they were honoring. Toris had placed several towels and sashes around, but the wedding really was typical.

"Don't say that, sister! It's just a face, and you're a much better person that me. You may be annoying, but at least you care about people," Natalia looked at her reflection. This was the last time she was going to see Miss. Natalia Alfroskaya, because the next time she would enter her bed room would be as Mrs. Natalia Laurinaitis. Yes, she would still be the same blonde nation, but she would have a husband - a small family.

"You can say that because you have _both_. Ah, never mind darling. I don't want to confuse you when your wedding is in less than two hours! And still your makeup to do...and nails, if you wish. That's plenty of-"

"You're babbling." Ukraine smiled, putting her hand over her mouth.

About a mile away in a lush field, filled with barley and flowers, Feliks and Toris fussed over last minute preparations. Toris moved the last chair into place, wiping his forehead.

"I can't believe it's almost time! Can you, Po? Ah, it's so beautiful to be with someone forever, isn't it?" Feliks smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it's pretty rad...This is so different from our wedding, isn't it? I mean, in that like, you actually want to go through with it," Feliks sat in a chair, smoothing out his tux. His fingers ran over the poppy pinned to his jacket. _How fitting, in the flower language, the poppy means 'oblivion'._

"Hm, I guess you are right. I'm sorry we had to do that," Toris laughed at his memories. Most were of Feliks in his pre-wedding jitters making weird proclamations. "But it's over now. Ah, there is a lovely breeze, isn't there? Natalia and Ukraine should be arriving within the hour, right? Yes, by noon I believe. Isn't it funny? I've already started talking to myself!"

Feliks sighed, staring out over the great field. Natalia was lucky, oh-so lucky. But overall, he knew they were a great couple. Toris could do virtually anything, and Bela could do virtually nothing. Well, maybe not nothing, but she was a novice at housework as well as cooking. Her temper would also be cooled down by Toris's calm demeanor. Still, his mind returned to when the marriage would end, if it ever would. Most marriages between countries seemed to end at one time or another during war. One would betray the other and, pouf, they were separated. It was as easy as one gun shot.

Lithuania, in their alliance, was faithful and reluctant for it to end. He was taken by _Russia, _after all. Feliks smiled, "Dude, you've got some guts. Look over there, Liet!" Feliks pointed about ten feet away from them, "A pigeon! That means you'll have good luck. Oh, that totally reminds me," he pulled out a small statue from his pink bag, "It's the Virgin Mary. She's also supposed to bring good luck if you place her in a window."

Toris smiled and nodded, taking the delicately painted wooden figure, "I'm sure she will understand our lack of a window. I'll let the priest pick the spot."

Guests were beginning to arrive. Among the first were Russia and the other Baltics, soon followed by England, America, and Kumajiro (wait, where is Canada?). Toris shook each hand that extended itself to him, smiling with no doubt. It would all work. Chairs were beginning to fill, guests already arguing over trivial matters. _Good, that means everything is normal._ Over 40 countries were represented, as well as a few ordinary people Toris really didn't know, probably France's 'company'.

"Hurry up Ukraine!" Natalia yelled. The older nation was already speeding; it was only five minutes until show-time, "Toris is going to freak out if we are late! I can't have him freaking out on the wedding day, it could be bad luck."

"I think you are the one freaking out, Bela! Just relax, I can see the clearing right now. You have your veil, and shoes, and-"

"Yeah, I have everything. Wait...were is my engagement ring...? Damn it, where did it go!" she gasped, remembering when Ukraine was doing her nails. She had taken the ring off, afraid that it would be ruined by Ukraine's entire arm twitching violent or some crap like that. "It's still on the bed. I think under the pillow! That's bad luck, Katyusha, horrible horrible luck!" her face went down into her hands and she sighed.

"Oh darling, perhaps no one will notice," the car rolled up into the space designated for their parking, near to a small shed they could use for last minute touch-ups. Sadly, it didn't house a spare ring. As they stepped out of the car, music began playing. Bela and Ukraine looked at each other confused "What, were they going to start without you?"

Russia ran up and took Natalia's arm. He was to walk her down the aisle in the place of a Father. "Hurry, put on your veil," she did so and they ran until reaching the starting point. She now realized what song was playing: _You Raise Me Up_. Poland, Estonia, and Latvia had had the privilege of picking out all the music since she and Toris didn't really have any 'songs'. She figured they had all agreed on this song. Estonia and Latvia really admired Liet and, well, Poland had his reasons Bela had become pretty aware of at their last meeting.

"Brother," she whispered. All eyes were on her, each country staring in disbelief. They never expected her to marry, unless to a drunk Russia, "am I doing the right thing?" Russia smiled and nodded slightly as to not attract attention.

"Yes, Bela. You love my Toris and I love my Toris. Only the best for my baby sister," under her veil, Natalia smiled. He did love her. So did Ukraine, and Toris. They reached the end of their walk, Russia taking his place with the groomsmen (Estonia, Latvia, and him. Poland was the best man), and Natalia in hers. Off to the side were the bridesmaids, most of the female countries regardless of their standing with Natalia. Ukraine was the maid of Honor, seeing as she was really the only one she ever came into contact with. The priest rambled on and on, until the vows came. As Natalia and Toris recited them, Toris was having to hold in tears. Wasn't the bride the one that should be crying? He briefly looked out into the audience and to his bestmen. Feliks was the only one there that was also having some trouble with his 'sinuses'.

In time, the ring-bearer (Sealand), presented them with their rings. Natalia held her breath as Toris took her hand. He paused and looked up at her before preceding with a slightly hurt expression. _Crap, I suck._

The priest continued, oblivious. "Do you, Toris Laurinaitis, take Natalia Alfroskaya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Toris's eye's widened, the corners flecked with tears. "I do," everyone sighed, releasing the air they had held during the pause.

"And do you, Natalia Alfroskaya, take Toris Laurinaitis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She looked out at the audience, then to Russia. Licking her lips, she smiled at an increasingly nervous Toris.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

...

Natalia coughed, "T-Toris, wake up?" Toris stood with ever-widening eyes. He had zoned out, his stomach wrenched in pain. As he came to, he figured out quickly it was indeed time to kiss the bride. Before he could lean it, Natalia kissed him quickly.

The crowd clapped and yelled, while heading to the buffet table to pig out on the dishes available. Toris saw to it that each country had their own unique cuisine featured to avoid arguments. After all the guests had migrated to the food, Toris took Natalia's hands.

"Ah, Bela, I'm so sorry I zoned out. My stomach really hurts, but it's over now," he bit his lip. Natalia shrugged.

"It's alright, I left my engagement ring at home. You wouldn't have gotten so nervous if...Oh, let's go cut the cake. It's beautiful, really," they walked to the small table where the cake sat. It was light purple with white and blue roses that Toris and Ukraine had hand-crafted. From the crowd, someone yelled "Cake!", causing the whole of the group to swarm around Toris and Natalia. "Selfish bastards," Natalia muttered under her breath, feeding Toris a small piece of the cake. He laughed as the impatient America cut his own slice from the back.

"Sorry dude, but a hero's gotta eat," America laughed, running off with a slice as thick as his head. Toris cut a small square and tried to feed it to Bela but missed, instead smearing icing across her cheek. A roar of laughter came up as Toris frantically wiped it off, licking it off his own hand with each swipe. Each guest helped themselves to the cake, Russia watching over it to make sure no one took more than their share.

After removing Natalia's garter and throwing the bouquet, the music started up. Of course, everyone left in a mad frenzy to the new place of attraction, as before.

"Hey, Toris!" Poland called from the dinner table, where he had been hiding from the other, more outgoing, nations. He began walking over, playing with his hands.

"What is it, Po? Not to be rude, but Natalia and I were about to have our first dance," he smiled and and shrugged in her direction.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if...," he blushed and looked around frantically. Ah., "If there was any cake left to take home. My pony will like totally love the cream cheese frosting." Toris nodded and motioned to the cake, a single piece surviving.

"If that's all, my bride and I will be off," he bowed slightly and took Natalia's arm, slowly walking to the make-shift dance floor. "Isn't this a good song, Bela? Oh, wait!" Toris let go of Natalia's arm, running back to Feliks.

"Po, didn't you catch the garter? You have to go dance with the person that caught the bouquet. Who was that...Oh, Hungary. Don't be shy, Po. You have good relations." Reluctantly, Poland made his way to the dance floor along side Toris and Natalia. Soon, they abandoned him to dance to "The Reason".

"Where...is she? It's totally too crowded." Behind him, a voice called.

"Po-chan! Finally, I was running everywhere looking for you!" Hungary muttered, trying to catch her breathe. "So...are we going to dance? You know what they say, Pole and Hungarian cousins be!"

Poland chuckled and took her arm, leading her to the middle of the floor, "Austria won't mind? He's like totally attached to you at the hip n' stuff."

"Oh, he's a gentleman. He isn't going to mind one dance."

Poland smiled, taking her waist in his hands, "Ya know, the flowers and garter totally mean we have to get hitched now. What ya say?" He kissed her hand, trying his best to look masculine.

They erupted with laughter, "Ha Po, that's good! To tell you the truth, the traditions don't make sense to me. I was completely lost at my wedding to Austria."

"Hey...speak of the devil. Austria's totally coming over here. Oh no, mayday, mayday! Pole abandoning ship!-" before he could run, Austria had intruded. Maybe Hungary didn't always get it, but Feliks - and everyone else - know Austria was crazy for her in his own way. So, maybe he could only make love to a piano, but he loved her still. Poland really hoped he wasn't in the way.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Łukasiewicz. May I steal your maiden?" Hungary quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, Mr. Austria. I'm quite fine in the hands of Feliks. I will give you the next dance, though." He nodded, bowing.

"I shall look forward to it."

...

"If you don't want him, I'll take him," Poland suggested. Hungary quickly shook her head.

"Touch him and I'll kill you, Po. Okay...go ahead and touch him but I want pictures!" Suddenly, the music stopped and Toris walked confidently to center-stage, grasping his stomach lightly.

"Hello everyone, and thank you all for coming here today. I guess I should have made a speech at dinner, but...It was a little crowded. Both Natalia and I feel we are so blessed to be surrounded by people that care about us and wish us well. I'm sure you can understand how important that feeling is to a newly married couple. It will not be hard at all though, living with my Bela." he laughed, motioning over to Natalia," Want to say a few words, Natalia?"

Natalia slowly stood up and made her way to Toris. What was he doing? Was this necessary? "Uh, hi," she waved, "I suppose I want to say thanks for being here and not staying home like those sissies Germany and Italy. Guess they had other plans...Anyway, unlike Toris, this will be a challenge for me, but I always liked challenges. So...Thanks."

A new song came on and almost everyone switched partners, including Toris and Bela. It was time to make their rounds. Toris's was easy, but Bela had thirty-some males to dance with before the end of the night. Toris looked around carefully, picking out a new partner. Seychelles was close by, so he walked up to her and asked her to dance.

Meanwhile, Bela was being tossed around like a rag doll from man to man every minute or so. Dancing definitely wasn't for her. At her tossing point, America catapulted her several feet. Her head hit someone's large chest.

"Ah, Bela, I was looking for you," a cheery voice said, unaffected by the woman slamming into him.

Belarus looked up at the huge figure she was now dancing with. "Da...Have you enjoyed the ceremony, Big Brother?" a small bead of sweat formed at her temple. Russia looked stunning in his grey suit and purple tie that matched his amethyst eyes. Though she was almost two heads shorter than him, he still kept track of her feet.

"Da! Liet's cake was delicious with my vodka. Have you enjoyed it?"

A thought nagged the back of her mind. Russia wasn't afraid anymore! He wasn't afraid...she could make a move! "Russia..." _Idiot! You're married and happy! "_Uh, I was going to say that it is nice, but I haven't gotten much alone time with Liet."

"My sister, that is what the wedding night is for," his eyes gleamed in mysterious knowing. She stiffened. She hadn't even thought about that. What would it be like?

Natalia was forced to yet another partner, who smelled vaguely of cheese and gunpowder. Across the floor was Toris. He had already danced with every girl in attendance. What was he doing now? Dancing with Poland. That was a sight. They were a nice height, but it was weird for her groom to dance with another guy.

As she was flung to a new tall, blonde, scary partner, her mind wandered to the wedding night. What would happen? Consummation was key if divorce was to be avoided, and traditionally would have made it impossible unless there was an annulment. Yes, an annulment is what must happen between countries. After all, her gaze moved to France, there is no way some of these people could form new country alliances without...well, sex. No, just a contract wouldn't do it for them. These simpletons were too one tracked to avoid it.

A fast polka started up. Oh, Poland.

The rest of the evening slowly trickled by, each man danced with, all the leftovers cased up, and most of the guests gone.

"Well, I had a wonderful time Sister but Russia and I must be on our way. I found a baby puppy and it needs to be fed it's milk, da?"

"That's fine and Ukraine...never say that again," Belarus hugged her brother and sister, waving farewell to them as they drove towards their home. Poland was the only remaining 'guest', though if it wasn't their wedding he probably would have came home with them in hopes vodka was being on the menu. Soon, he gathered up his things.

"I should like, go too I guess...you know...When's the honeymoon? Cuz I totally wanna go too!" Poland beamed, shoveling though his bag, "Just kidding. Here's my present to ya'll."

He handed over a large wooden box (which, in hindsight, was much too large for his bag) that was hand-carved with wycinanki patterns and painted. The couple opened the lid, and blushed.

Inside was a bottle of French wine, an assortment of candles, and an array of 'toys'. "It's like, totally an instant honeymoon in your own home! Well dudes, I gotta split," Poland waved to them. Toris put his arm around Bela's waist and they, too, advanced toward their ride.

"That was a weird gift, wasn't it Natalia?"

Bela, still blushing, nodded, "Poland's an odd guy."

Toris stopped walking, and bent to Natalia's level. He closed the gap between their lips, guiding his hand to her hair. As they kissed, Natalia remembered her engagement ring. It had said she was his angel. It was true. If she was an angel, then this must be heaven. They were both angels, consumed by a love that at first was only conditional. It was no longer so. She wasn't just Toris's angel, but he was hers. A guardian angel banished to her because the other angels were jealous of his natural sweetness. So unlike herself, who almost embodied Satan, but he touched her heart in a way no one else had.

As they pulled away, Natalia caught Toris's emerald eyes in her own. Yes, heaven.

_I do no wish to love you..._

_...but I do._

* * *

Hey hey hey! Sorry I took so long, I'm a lazy good-for-nothing.

I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you guys for supporting me through the story! Now for some PolandXLiet and a PolandXBelarus.

heheheh


End file.
